herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tentomon
'Tentomon '''is one of the main heroes in ''Digimon Adventure series, and his partner is Izzy Izumi. His fresh form is Pabumon, in-training is Motimon. Tentomon can also Digivolve to Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon and his Mega form is HerculesKabuterimon. His known technique is Super Shocker, which attacks his enemies by shooting electricity from his wings. In the English version, he is voiced by Jeff Nimoy in Digimon Adventure series and returned to reprise his role in Digimon Adventure tri.. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai and returned to reprise his role for Digimon Adventure tri. & Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Appearance He resembles a robotic ladybug-like creature. Personality History Background It is revaled that Tentomon was created, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help control the balance between good and evil in the Digital World. When he is a Digi-Egg connected to Crest of Knowledge, the Dark Masters attack the facility where he is housed, and Gennai flees with the eggs in hand. He is taken to File Island, where he hatches into Pabumon who eventually digivolves into Motimon. During this time, he plays with the other Digimon as he holds the Digivice that belongs to Izzy, waiting for his partner's arrival. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Determination Tentomon and other partner Digimon starts to bond with Meicoomon. They bring their Digimon partners and, despite being told to lay low, get into their usual hijinks while under the supervision of Himekawa, Nishijima, and their organization. Tai then arrives with Leomon, who informs them of the terror the infection has unleashed on the Digital World. He decides to aid them as best he can between the worlds. Left alone, Leomon is weakened by Meicoomon's cuteness to allow them to go to the school. The Digimon desire food but lack the money, so they enter the "Creepy-Cute Costume Contest" to win free food, which draws the DigiDestined to the scene. When Meicoomon wins the competition, the DigiDestined realize the spectators think they are kids in costume and order them to follow suit. WhenMeicoomon kidnap by Digimon Emperor and it closes with only Palmon, Gomamon, and Leomon inside, leaving the the DigiDestined and the other Digimon outside. Meicoomon tears Leomon apart to the DigiDestined and Digimon's horror, though Himekawa has a smirk unseen by the others. The DigiDestined and Digimon try to deal with what they just witnessed. Confession Izzy quarantines the Digimon partners in a special space to keep them safe while desperately trying to come up with answers. When Patamon come out to see T.K., Biyomon and other Digimon come out to play. Tentomon and otner Digimon partners as Patamon confesses his infection and tells them of a last resort plan to rid the world of the infection by a "reboot". Kari arrives, she tell them about warning of Human World, Digital World. She can elaborate beyond that it would require a great sacrifice, she passes out. Himekawa aids her and reveals that the voice was Homeostasis, a power that works to keep the balance and akin to a god. The Digimon come to realize that a reboot might wipe their memories in the process, so they wish to spend as much time with their partners as possible should the worst case happen. Though they keep brave faces, it becomes obvious to most DigiDestined that something bad is going to happen. Tentomon shows sign of infection. As Izzy laments his lack of knowledge and his inability to do anything, Tentomon reminds him that a lack of knowledge means that there is room for growth and tell him that he is at his best while pursuing answers. Tentomon then tells him about the upcoming reboot, the knowledge of which allows Izzy to come up with a plan. Angemon is overpowered by his infection, however, which then starts spreading to the other Digimon. At his office, Izzy realizes Meicoomon is the source of the infection and makes a counter measure to the reboot by creating a backup shield that will preserve their original data. However, when he arrives and sets up the shield, the infection has spread to everyone else save for MetalGreymon. Izzy pleads with Tentomon to enter the shield, but Tentomon refuses to do so while his friends are suffering. He digivolves to his Mega form, HerculesKabuterimon. Loss Later that night, as Tai and Matt try to console Sora, they are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack disperses the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Mimi & Tentomon arrives at ShogunGekomon's Castle. They are looking for their friends. Dark Gennai attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice but is thwarted by the other DigiDestined, who come to their aid. Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plan to create a new world order where humans and Digimon no longer interact with each other. He sends Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon after them. Coexistence He and others try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. He and others manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo Nishijima's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. He and DigiDestineds try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicrackmon digivolving to Raguelmon. Future Meiko unlocks the sealed memories inside Meicoomon, restoring the lost memories and extracting Gatomon from Ordinemon. The reboot of the Real World is halted by Hackmon. However, King Drasil floods Ordinemon with corrupted data. Quotes *"Tentomon Digivolve to - Kabu never mind..." *"Izzy's trying everything he can." *"That's why.. eeyeah..." *"I can't stay in here doing nothing just to save myself!" *"Izzy, when we first met, I didn't know you from Adam, and I still don't who that is, but getting to know you over the years has been the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. If my memories get erased, we'll just have to make new ones together, right?" *"No matter what happens... promise me, you'll hold on to your love of learning, okay?" *"Sorry I couldn't give you more of a heads up!" Trivia *In Confession, he is only one of Digimon Partners didn't become infected. *His Japanese Voice Actor, Takahiro Sakurai is best known voicing as Kiyomaro Takamine from Zetch Bell!, Suzaku Kururugi from Code Geass series, Kubinashi from Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan series, Leon Kuwata from Danganronpa anime, Dorulumon from Digimon Fusion, Inugami from Gugure! Kokkuri-san and Ayame Sohma from Fruits Basket. *His English Voice Actor, Jeff Nimoy also voices Young Gennai, Cherrymon, Roachmon, Masami Izumi from Digimon Adventure, series, Dark Gennai from Digimon Adventure tri., Hawkmon, Gabumon and Omnimon from Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon, Kamemon & his Digivolution forms, Spencer Damon from Digimon Data Squad. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Tentomon Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Genderless Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Nurturer Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence